Modern vehicle technologies offer unprecedented opportunities for customization. For instance, drivers can set their preferred seating positions, lumbar support, and steering wheel tilts, not to mention ever increasing on-board infotainment features ranging from center stack/cluster display appearance and radio station presets to the adaptive cruise control gap and lane-keeping aid sensitivity. The concept of customization can also be extended to information services and delivery, ranging from customized news coverage and music play lists to traffic information tailored to frequently visited POI (Points of Interest). While some of the features can be set once and remain valid for a long period of time, such as infotainment system's unit of measure (e.g., metric vs. English), others require frequent updates because of various changing factors.
One of the very important such factors is the driver. If the vehicle knows who is driving, it would be possible to tailor the vehicle seamlessly to the driver preferences.